


The Voyeur

by bluegeekEM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Sherlock is insufferable, Snark, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: John finds it a little difficult to stay in the mood when he knows he's being watched.





	

“Your attention has strayed.”

“What? No it hasn't, come back here.”

“I am not interested if you are not going to focus on the task at hand.”

“The _task_ at- And, also, this from the man with who texts in his sleep and solves cold cases in his mind during a shag.”

“It stimulates the brain. Opens pathways. Some of us work better that way. _You_ do not.”

“Get back here, I'm not done with you yet.”

“No.”

“Sherlock.”

“No longer aroused.”

“Then I'll _get_ you aroused again. C'mere-”

“No, not until you tell me- Oh. Oh!”

“...What?”

“Really, John?”

“Really what?”

“The skull? Don't growl at me, it's true.”

“I just- I don't- Stuff it!”

“Tell me. It's true, isn't it? You cannot perform in front of the skull!”

“Smugness doesn't suit you.”

“Of course it does. Come back here.”

“No, I am not in the mood. Sherlock! Keep your grabby hands-”

“Really, John. I'll turn the skull around if necessary. There, happy?”

“Rarely.”

“Liar.”

“Shut up and- Mmph! You _would_ get off on being the cleverest bloke in the room.”

“Be reasonable, John. If that were the case I'd never get anything done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for the prompt: _Sherlock/John, and the skull_


End file.
